Eres un idiota pero
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Creo que en estos años llegue a la conclusión de que siempre serás un idiota pero…
**No creí que el fic Sonamy gustase tanto realmente, con sinceridad me sorprendí y admito que casi no lo subo, me alegra saber que les allá gustado y espero que este nuevo fic sea de su agrado esta vez la pareja es Knuckles y Rouge n.n Disfrútenlo.**

 _ **.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Siempre peleamos….Discutimos…A veces me dices cosas hirientes y yo no soy la acepción….

Cuando te veo concentrado, cuidando una entupida esmeralda creo que aunque suene tonto, me siento celosa, por que me gustaría ser la única cosa en la que pienses, la única que protejas y sea dueña de tu atención…Suena egoísta, creo que debería disculparme entonces, no pretendía sonar así.

Se que te que dicho que te odio, que me gustaría que desaparecieras de mi vida, sin embargo eso jamás será cierto, eres lo que ocupa mi mente, me atrevería a decir que eres mas importante que una entupida joya, me gustaría decirte, gritarlo, como lo hace Amy….Ella no tiene miedo, no…Ella sabe que Sonic puede rechazarla sin embargo no se da por vencido…

Me molesta….

Por que no puedo ser así. Me miro al espejo y me digo siempre lo guapa que soy pero… ¿Ser guapa es suficiente?

Aunque te coquetee no llamo tu atención….

Suena entupido, pero…Cuando logro hacerte sonrojar no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere, si te preocupas por mi, a mi mente llega la idea de que me correspondes…

¿Cuándo paso? Cuando me enamore de ti…. ¿Por que me salvantes ese día?

Quizás tú bondad oculta sea lo que llamo mi atención, quizás esa mascara de alguien rudo y fuerte, pero también ingenuo y amable, sea lo que me enamoro….

Tonto….Entupido….

¿No te das cuenta de lo que siento?

Claro que no, tú nunca te das cuenta de nada. Si te lanzo una indirecta simplemente parece rebotar en tu entupida cabeza sin cerebro ni neuronas…

Es frustrante.

Me gustaría que fueras mas atento, mas listo, mas dulce, mas amable, mas paciente pero….Aunque piense eso ¿En verdad…Quiero que seas así?

Tus tonterías me sacan una sonrisa, se que no eres malo, tienes un gran corazones divertido enojarte, mi "No sabes cuanto te odio" es un "No sabes cuanto te amo" camuflado con una frase de significado opuesto….

Cuando miro tus ojos violetas, me doy cuenta de que brillan, cuando hablas de aquello que es importante para ti, sin embargo me duele no ser parte de eso que tanto te importa, ser parte de tu mundo… ¿Oh si lo soy?

Entupidos sentimientos, solo me causan frustración.

-¿Rouge?-Oigo detrás de mi.

-¿Knuckles?-Pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota? ¡Vas a enfermarte!-Dijo en un tono serio.-Ven.-Dijiste tomando mi mano.-Será mejor resguardarse de esta lluvia.

Veo como te sacas tu abrigo y me cubres con el, me miras molesto y frustrado, entonces me llevas a una cafetería y pides un chocolate caliente para mi, acompañado con uno brownie ¿Cómo sabes que son mis favoritos? Quizás solo fue coincidencia…

-¿En que estabas pensando?.-Replicaste molesto.

-… ¿Que te importa?-Conteste secamente volteando la mirada, parecía que me gritarías sin embargo un estornudo de mi parte te hizo suspirar…

-Rouge, lamento haberte dicho eso, en verdad no iba en serio…No creí que…-Lo interrumpí.

-¿¡No creíste que!?¿Creíste que no me iba a doler?-Pregunte observando lo que la camarera había traído. Sentí que mis lágrimas salían, odio tanto ser débil frente a ti.

-¿Por qué te ha afectado tanto?-Preguntas confuso entonces levanto la cabeza enfadada ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?

-¡Por que me gustas idiota!

No debí decirlo, pero no había vuelta atrás, no se tu reacción, me da miedo oír la respuesta así que solo bebo el chocolate evitando verte a los ojos….Supongo que…Nunca hubo vuelta atrás.

-Supongo que…También me gustas.-Confesases en un susurro, me sorprendí, ¿Correspondías?

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que el lo rompió.

-¿No dirás nada?

-Idiota.

-¡Oye eres impo-!-Sin embargo se detuvo al verme, estaba sonriendo mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, suspiraste y solo permanecimos en silencio esperando a que la lluvia parase una vez que esta se detuvo y Knuckles pago, insistió en acompañarme sin embargo el silencio me estaba matando…¿Qué pasaba por tu mente sobre lo sucedido minutos atrás?

-Rouge.-Susurraste deteniéndote, detuve mi paso y voltee a verte, en un instante quede hechizada por tus ojos violetas, olvidándome de todo lo que sucedía a mi al rededor, no se que momento estabas a centímetros de mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla mientras sonreías.

-Lo siento mucho, lo menos que quiero es que te alejes de mi, me gustas mucho.-Susurraste juntando tu frente con la mía, mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmesí, quería decirte yo también te amo, que te quería en mi vida, pero de mi tan solo salio un…

-Eres un idiota.- ¿Por qué rayos siempre he dicho eso? Creí haberlo arruinado pero tan solo escuche tu risa, eso si me sorprendió, pero mas me sorprendió sentir tus labios sobre los míos, sin pensarlo correspondí.

-Recuerda que soy tu único idiota Rouge.-Susurras besando mi frente, Knuckles, siempre me sorprendes, sonríe, seguimos caminando esta vez tu tomaste mi mano mi mano.

 _Al otro día._

-¡Maldita murciélaga!

-¡No es mi culpa que seas un idiota!

-He chicos, no empiecen de nuevo.-Dijo nervioso Tails.

-¡Cállate!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

No digo que dejáramos de pelear, sin embargo las cosas hirientes dejaron de salir de nuestros labios, nuestra manera de demostrarnos afecto era extraña, pero así éramos nosotros.

-¡Ballenato!

-¡Gorila!

-Ladrona.

-¡Te odio!-Cubrí mi boca y mire tus ojos tu sonreíste.

-También te amo.-Me susurraste sonriendo y ante la mirada un sorprendido Tails me besaste, me sonroje….

-Eres un idiota Knuckles.

Reíste.

Creo que en estos años llegue a la conclusión de que siempre serás un idiota pero…

 _Así es como_ _ **te amo.**_


End file.
